videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Super Duel
Mario Super Duel is a Mario game for the Wii U. Gameplay Mario Super Duel is a unique game inspired by Mario Party 5's Super Duel Mode. Players customize various vehicles, and each customization will provide different stats in one of six areas: HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Acceleration and Handling. Their vehicles then battle it out in different arenas. There are three different contests that vehicles can compete in: Battle, Race or Coin Run. Battles are straightforward fights and take place in small, enclosed arenas. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Wario * Princess Daisy * Waluigi * Toad * Donkey Kong * Bowser Parts Body * Mushroom Body (A standard body that's great for learning. Mario's signature body.) * Star Body (A fast body with poor control. Luigi's signature body.) * Heart Body (A slow body that's easy to control. Peach's signature body.) * Egg Body (A fast but frail body. Yoshi's signature body.) * Beast Body (A bulky but slow body. Wario's signature body.) * Flower Body (A body that has low acceleration but is easy to control. Daisy's signature body.) * Tricked-Out Body (A body that's difficult to control but has good acceleration. Waluigi's signature body.) * Cloud Body (A frail body with good acceleration. Toad's signature body.) * Barrel Body (A bulky body with bad acceleration. Donkey Kong's signature body.) * Killer Body (A fast and bulky body with bad acceleration and control. Bowser's signature body.) Tires * Mushroom Tires (Standard tires that are great for learning. Mario's signature tires.) * Star Tires (Fast tires with poor control. Luigi's signature tires.) * Royal Tires (Slow tires with good control. Peach's signature tires.) * Egg Tires (Tires that accelerate quickly but are pretty slow. Yoshi's signature tires.) * Garlic Tires (Tires that accelerate slowly but are pretty quick. Wario's signature tires.) * Flower Tires (Tires that accelerate slowly but have good control. Daisy's signature tires.) * Slim Tires (Tires that accelerate quickly but have bad control. Waluigi's signature tires. * Shell Tires (Very slow tires that are easy to control and accelerate quickly. Toad's signature tires.) * Barrel Tires (Very fast tires with bad acceleration and control. Donkey Kong's signature tires.) * Monster Tires (Fast tires with good acceleration but terrible control. Bowser's signature tires.) Weapons * Bullet Blaster (A standard weapon that's great for learning. Mario's signature weapon.) * Shell Shooter (Shoots shells that can bounce off walls. Luigi's signature weapon.) * Heart Attack (Shoots slow-moving hearts that can stun opponents. Peach's signature weapon.) * Egg Launcher (Shoots rapid-fire eggs that can bounce off walls. Yoshi's signature weapon.) * Bob-Omb Bombardier (Shoots Bob-Ombs that do great damage in a wide radius. Wario's signature weapon.) * Flower Bow (Shoots flower-shaped arrows that pierce opponents. Daisy's signature weapon.) * Piranha Plant (Shoots quick-moving fireballs that do good damage. Waluigi's signature weapon.) * Spiny Cannon (Shoots rapid-fire Spiny eggs that do good damage. Toad's signature weapon.) * Banana Barrel (Leaves behind banana peels opponents can slip on. Donkey Kong's signature weapon.) * Flaming Fury (Shoots fire at a short range that does massive damage. Bowser's signature weapon.) Arenas * Mario Plains * Luigi's Mansion * Peach Gardens * Yoshi's Island * Wario Desert * Daisy's Ice Rink * Waluigi Factory * Toad's Sky Palace * DK Jungle * Bowser's Castle Items * Super Mushroom (Makes the character grow big for a short time, increasing attack and defense but decreasing speed and acceleration.) * Mini Mushroom (Makes the character tiny for a short time, increasing speed and acceleration but decreasing attack and defense.) * Super Star (Increases the character's stats and makes them immune to attacks for a short time.) * Koopa Shell (Launches a Koopa Shell that function similar to the Shell Shooter weapon.) * Banana Peel (Leaves behind a banana peel that function similarly to the Banana Barrel weapon.) * Bob-Omb (Launches a Bob-Omb that functions similarly to the Bob-Omb Bombardier weapon.) * Blooper (Inks up an opponent's screen, making it difficult for them to see.) * Fire Flower (The character shoots out fire for a short time in addition to usage of weapons.) * Bullet Bill (Gives the character a quick burst of speed.) * Snag Bag (Steals another character's item.) * Magikoopa Spell (Triggers the effect of a random item. May also simply damage the character.)